


kiss it all better

by carter (TheIslandOfMisfitToys)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, i cried writing this what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIslandOfMisfitToys/pseuds/carter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"and in his arms is the bleeding love of his life"</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss it all better

Peggy's bleeding. An awful lot. Steve doesn't think he's seen this much blood in his life, and he's been in more fights than he can count. Maybe it's his fear, his panic amplifying everything. He's not sure, all he knows is that Peggy is here, in his arms. Bleeding. Dying.

He begins to shake. He's afraid and he's angry and there are tears leaving hot tracks down his cheeks. He presses one hand to the wound in Peggy's stomach as if he can keep all of the blood _inside_ this way, rather than pouring out, staining her clothing and his hand and the ground beneath them both.

"Peggy..." he whispers. " _Shit_ Peggy, why did you do that? Why'd you have to step in front of me like that?" he brushes angrily at his cheeks as more tears fall. "That bullet wasn't meant for you, god dammit. You shouldn't have taken it, you shouldn't..."

Peggy's hand stretches up to his face and she winces. One finger taps his lips gently.

"America needs... you, Steve. Wh- where would we be without... Captain America?" The smile she gives him is forced and twisted with pain.

"I could have survived a shot like that Peg. You can't, you didn't even think-"

Peggy's choked laugh interrupts him.

"You're not invincible, Steve. You need... to stop acting like you- you are."

Her hand cups his cheek and she gazes up at him with sad eyes. Steve's face crumples as he leans into the touch and bends down to kiss her forehead and then her cheek. He stays there, curled protectively over her, their foreheads pressed together. Finally he kisses her lips, once, gently.

"Kiss it all better." Peggy murmurs, her voice croaky, before a sob bubbles up her throat. "I'm not ready to go."

"I'm not ready either, Peg."

"Would you do me one favour?" She asks.

"Anything." He promises. Peggy breathes a shaky sigh of relief.

"Don't... spend your life blaming yourself for this. It's not your fault, love. This... this was my choice."

Peggy's breathing is becoming shallower every second and there's panic burning behind her eyes. Steve gathers her into his arms and holds her to his chest with his lips pressed into her hair. He tries to put aside his own fear to reassure her.

"Sure, Peggy. I promise I won't blame myself." It's a lie. He knows as he says it, but what harm is one small lie to comfort a dying woman? Peggy nods, satisfied and struggles to speak with the few breaths she has left. "I've got you darling, don't worry." Steve says softly. "I'm with you."

"Thank you... Steve. Thank you." Peggy manages to say. "And... goodbye... my darling."

"No..." Steve mutters. "No no, not yet. Please, Peggy. Peg?"

He watches as the final breath leaves her parted red lips and her eyes gloss over.

"Peggy? I love you, please... Peg..."

A wretched cry escapes him.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
